


Oh How He loves Her

by tobetheone



Series: The Love of the Hiddlestons [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Baby, Dad!Tom, F/M, Fluff, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobetheone/pseuds/tobetheone





	Oh How He loves Her

“Come on baby push!”

“I am pushing! What do you think I am doing having a picnic?”

“Well push harder!” Danielle just gave a sideways glance to her husband.

“You know Thomas, I don’t have to help you. As a matter of fact, you can take care of this yourself.” She then stopped pushing the and pretended to wipe her hands clean.

“Babe! Come on. I was joking!” She was still walking down the hallway and waved her hand signaling whatever. He gave a frustrated groan as he looked at the big wardrobe he had to move into their daughters new room. “How am I going to move this?” He lifted his hand to the back of his head and gave it a rub. A few moments pass and he heard his daughter come behind him.

“Hi Daddy!” His cute little girl with brown curls was bouncing with excitement. She knew she was getting a new room and a new baby brother as well. She was more excited for her new big girl room than her baby brother. Her best friend Braxton had always told her how much his little sister cried when she was a baby and Gracelynn just wasn’t excited to have a crying baby in the house.

“Hi sweet pea.”  He is still looking at the wardrobe.

“Watcha doin’?” She asked taking a sip from her sippy cup.

“Moving stuff for your new room. What are you doing?” He finally looked down at his daughter who was wearing her favorite yellow belle princess dress.

“Drinking my juice and then mummy says I has to go take a nap.” She gave her father a pouty face. “So I if I drink my juice slow I won’t have to take a nap.” She beamed with pride at her revelation.

“I don’t think so little one. Mummy will make you take a nap one way or the other.” As if on cue Danielle bounded up the steps and looked at her small but growing family.

“You got far didn’t you?” Danielle had crossed her arms and gave her husband a sassy look and then looked at her daughter taking another sip from her sippy cup. “Alright young lady time for your nap time.”

“But I’m no done with my juice mummy.” She gave a smug grin thinking her mum can’t argue with her sound fact.

“It will be in the fridge waiting for you when you wake up, come on lets go.”

“But daddy isn’t done with my big girl room.” Tom gave a snicker at the effort his daughter was trying to give her mother so she wouldn’t have to take a nap.

“That’s alright your bed is still in the nursery, you can still nap there while daddy finishes.” Danielle gave a triumphant smile towards her husband and he returns the smile with a wink. “Now, Gracie, lets go. Say good bye napy time to your daddy.” Gracelynn held her arms up and Tom bent down picked her up gave her sweet kiss on her cheek and a hug.

“I love you daddy.” She placed her small forehead on his large one and then gave him a big raspberry on his cheek and there was laughter all around. “Alright princess time for your nap. I love you sweet heart.” He placed her back on her tiny feet. Danielle held out her hand and Grace grabbed a hold of it and followed her mother back down the hallway towards her room. In the mean time Tom was still studying how to move his daughters full dark oak wardrobe into her lavender painted room. He started pulling and pushing and then he just gave up.

“Give up Mr. Hiddleston?”  He looked up at his wife who had her hands on her hips. He stalked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Well my partner left me to fend for myself, so yes I give up.” Danielle gave a chuckle

“You know, we have this tool that helps move heavy furniture.” He gave her a skeptical look, “Yep, it has wheels and you lift the furniture onto it and it’s called,” she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear. “A dolly.” She pulled away and gave him a devious smile.

“You,” he began and stopped, “You knew we had one and you didn’t tell me!” He placed both of his hands on his face and gave a groan as Danielle gave a laugh.

“You wanted to be a my macho husband and,” she couldn’t help but full out laugh

“And? And what Danielle?” He waited for her response. “Come on! Spit it out.”

“It was fun to watch you struggle!”  She was still laughing as he was getting frustrated. “Ohhhh honey I’m sorry.” She was still laughing.

“No you’re not.” He was now pouting down at his wife.

“Awee haha. I love you.” She stood back up on her toes and kissed her husbands pout.

Tom had given her a quick chaste kiss and headed downstairs towards the garage for the dolly. When he came back in the house he saw his mischievous wife in the kitchen getting dinner ready. She was humming quietly to herself and dancing around. She was his entire world. She wasn’t famous when they had met. He loved the fact she was so spontaneous and fun. She would laugh at everything and always smiled. She was clear that when she had fallen for him that she wanted him for him not his money or fame. She truly loved him. He had asked her to marry him the night after her first movie premier. She had shocked everyone in a floor length yellow dress that had wrapped around her chest and her curvy waist line. Her make-up was simple but elegant nothing to flashy or gaudy and her hair was curled with the front pinned back from her face so she wouldn’t have to worry about it the rest of the night. She wore a smile on her face the entire time she was on the carpet and beyond that point. What sealed the deal for him was when she was asked questions to know more about her and she deflected it back to be about her excitement for the movie and how she has heard great things about the film and had moved on. She was fearless and flawless. She went with Tom to see his fans and help with pictures. She could handle herself. She heard the hateful words coming from some of his fans but she never faltered or cried. She stood proud of her boyfriend. He looked at her amazed at how well she handled the premier it was only hours ago she was terrified to show the world who she was, but now she stood by his side arm in arm with him. It was at the after party during a slow dance he had asked her to marry him. That was the first time she had kissed him.

After that point she stood by his side for every premier and award show with a smile and laughing the entire time. She had stolen the hearts of his family, friends and eventually his fans. She was true to herself. When she wasn’t with Tom she was having fun with her friends back in the states. There was never a fear of her starting a scandal to get more attention. His fans craved to see her at her worst to see mess up she messed up one time but she had owned up to it. She was always polite towards the paparazzi smiling when they wanted a photo. If she was busy or having a private moment she always asked them to give her a few moments and she will answer any questions they had or pose for any picture they wanted. She used her twitter openly always expressing her views or lifting people up and she wasn’t afraid of scheduled interviews. She was an open book never ashamed for she was and always dressed modestly. Danielle was different from the Hollywood life and Tom loved it. They had married privately in her home state in a quiet church with an amazing view of everything she loved. It was the simple small but big wedding she had always wanted. Their first night as husband and wife she had finally gave herself to him. Both were nervous. It had been her first time and he wanted her to feel cherished and loved. He honestly loved her to the moon and back times one thousand.

“What are thinking about, my love?” She came behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist and laid her head between his shoulder blades.

“You.” He said with a smile and made her come to his side.

“Ah, well I am pretty distracting sometimes.” She had stuck her tongue out at him and he gave a chuckle.

“Yes darling you are.” He pulled her face up to look at him and gave her a kiss. “The room is done besides her bed, why don’t we go downstairs and cuddle for a little while before she wakes up?”

She stood on her toes gave him a kiss and took his hands in hers and instead of pulling them to the living room she pulled them to their bedroom. “Oh you naughty girl.” She gave a chuckle as he gently closed the door to their bedroom. 


End file.
